lotrconquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Strategies
This article tells you about strategies you can use when playing with characters. Please add on what you think should be put on here. To learn more about controlling each class, go to the Basics section. Warrior #The warriors throwing axe is a good way to take down other warriors without wasting energy. After you've knocked them down with the throwing axe, run over to them and use the longest combo possible: Light, Light, Light, Medium, Medium, Heavy. Then once he gets up again, you will have enough energy to use Special Heavy to knock him down again, and finish him off. This also works against scouts. #Defeating mages and archers is easier since they don't block. When versing a mage, wait for him to use his magic bubble, and go in and finish him off. When versing an archer, the best time to go after them is when they are shooting at someone else, but when they are shooting at you, either go up to them as they're shooting you, or run away just far enough that they have to find someone else to shoot at. #When facing a mage you can also use another tactic. Throw your axe at the mage and try to hit him on the head. If you do, a Special Heavy attack will kill him instantly. Archer #Aim for the head! Whether it's a warrior, mage, hero or even a giant (Ent or Troll), the head is the best place to hit them, particularily with a fire arrow, or a poison arrow. A CH with Fire Arrow will kill mages and archers instantly. Oliphants are immune to CHs. #If you like to get up close, don't forget to kick, and keep a little distance between you and the person your shooting so that when you're in zoom mode, they will be easier to hit. Also, if you get up close enough to one person, you can use multi-arrow, and hit him with all three at once. Mage #Don't heal grunts. Heal allies worth healing, like scouts, warriors, and archers. Remember that other mages can heal themselves, so don't bother yourself with them. The best people to heal would be heroes and giants, which, if you are in a tight spot, can help better than the officers. #When surrounded by many enemies, use your shocwave. It kills grunts instantly, and gives you a chance to escape from the officers. #Use the mage's Firewall against Ents, since they are made of wood, they burn easily, bringing their health down faster. #While using your shield, a scout can easily backstab you. However, when a scout is inside the bubble he tends to be more visible. If you see him soon enough you can knock him down fast using your shockwave. Scout #When losing a battle, try to get out of the scrap before you die, so that you can throw a bomb at the person that was attacking you, and turn invisible before he gets up and has a chance to see you. You can then backstab him if you wish, even though it's best if you backstab the officers with the most health. #When versing scouts or warriors, knock them down with your satchel bomb, and attack them before they get up with: Light, Light, Light, Medium, Medium, Heavy, Heavy. The scout's combo is longer than the warrior's, so it is better for you to use a scout for this tactic, unless warrior suits you. #Rolling is a very useful tactic. You can use it to evade projectiles and melee attacks while you store energy to become invisible. You can also use it in Capture the Ring mode; since you can't be targeted easily, it's much easier to capture the ring.